


裸色季风

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *口水文，尝试新的风格*光拉哈穷小伙，误入歧途成为PH主播的故事*纪实文学，苦情多，别看
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

光到店报道是六点三十分，放课拖堂了一会儿，第一天上岗就迟到了。理应有个前辈在店内接待，便利店地角处在并不算繁华的路段，进门时门铃倒是响了，也不见有人上前迎接。  
“那个……我是新来的助理。”  
光把双肩包卸下，朝内喊了一嗓子。收银台后的仓库里传来男人回应的声音。  
便利店是随处可见的罗X连锁店，杂货随处可见，自制自销的一系列熟食半熟食倒广受好评。当初招聘他的时候，考评标准只有三条：夜间上班，出于安全考虑必须是一七五以上的男性。会做炸鸡、蛋包饭一类的简单料理。心算熟练，能学会使用收银机。  
光是在附近读书的大学体育生，出身在乡下。乌尔达哈城消费水平颇高，他不好意思跟家里要钱，又缺钱花。白天训练剑道加读书，晚上找份清闲的工作赚些快钱补贴生活。  
他等了好一会儿，在仓库里的男人才慢吞吞地出来。  
那男子个头不高，抱着两个三十厘米货箱，整个上半身被掩藏在后头。光打量着这位小前辈，只见货架后面飘出一根努力保持平衡的红色尾巴，看来是个猫魅族。这片不是聚集区，猫魅人相当少见，光还觉得有些意外。初回见职场前辈，饶是他神经迟钝，也知道赶紧上去帮忙争取留个好印象。  
帮男子将货箱取下一个，一张白皙小脸露了出来。这小前辈看上去像是高中生，红发猫魅族，异色瞳孔，眼下两道猫魅族特色的眼腺。他看见光，喜出望外。  
“光君。是光君吗？”  
“啊，叫我光就好了。”  
光本还在困惑这猫魅男的年龄，却看到他做事十分干净利落。身穿黑背心牛仔裤，外面是一件罗X特有的蓝色围裙。他从围裙口袋里取出裁纸刀，将纸箱划开，速食泡面五六个一抱麻利地摆上货架，然后小跑着溜回收银台后面，招呼光过去。  
“店长只是说你今天会来，我还在好奇是什么时候呢。”他从收银机里取出一个妥善保管的小信封，将其中的一个金属名牌抖出来，上面是光的姓氏：“都把好几个客人错当成你了。”  
他将柜台打开，让光进来，继而道：“我叫古·拉哈，以后夜班，就是我们两个人搭档了。”  
光点了点头，将书包寄存起来，跟随古·拉哈去更换工作服。  
“你多大了？”  
“二十三岁，在读大学。我小时候在乡下，所以上学比较晚。”  
“噢……”古·拉哈坐在货箱堆成的沙发上，看着光脱下运动服，把围裙罩在T恤外面，“我十九岁，已经没再读书了。咦，那这么说，要教你光哥了。”  
说着还自作得意的摇了摇耳朵。  
两人回到前台，店里已经多了两三个客人。这时已经是晚上七点，正是都市年轻人出来觅食的时候，古·拉哈带着一个刚进门的学徒，结账、热便当、到用餐区收拾残羹剩碟，忙得团团转。他虽然年轻，又没有留在学校里读书的毅力，工作起来还是非常勤劳可靠的。  
回过神来，才想起有个比他年长的大徒弟。光正在点数着收银机里的硬币，古·拉哈一边抻腰，一边打量他。光的名字很普通，所以在古·拉哈的预想中，他应该是个有着路人脸的普通男才对。光长相英俊，有些不修边幅，留着淡淡胡茬，肩宽胸阔，像是田径运动员，  
两个人都是在大城市寂寞孤独的年轻人。夜深了，街道安静下来，玻璃幕墙外昏黄的路灯不太精神的闪烁着。光有些饿肚子，一时间大意了没有准备干粮，只能狂灌温水。古·拉哈准备了夜宵便当，用店里的微波炉热了，坐在餐区里摇晃着尾巴大吃起来。  
香气诱人，光闻着肚子直叫。古·拉哈把自己照顾地很好，一边吃饭一边看游戏直播，保温杯里是冲调热饮。光凑过去看，既想跟他套进关系，又想蹭吃他的便当。  
“你平时看什么主播？”  
古·拉哈说了几个名字，又问：“你呢？”  
“我……我看美食主播。”光说着，眼神直勾勾地盯着古拉哈饭盒里所剩不多的玉子：“我看你这做得和主播不相上下，平时都自己做饭？”  
“嗯……我已经不和家里要钱了，这上面得计划着来。”古·拉哈用筷子将玉子蛋卷夹起：“我手艺可好了，你要不要尝尝看？啊——”  
光如愿以偿，味道不错，甜度适中。只觉得古·拉哈人好，在这物欲横流的都市里，像他这样善良纯粹的人，实在不多了。仅仅是这一点，光就很欣赏。


	2. Chapter 2

在便利店打工半个月后，领到了第一笔工资。数目不大，但足够光过稍微奢侈一点的生活。夜间客流量不大，但是总有流浪汉和黑帮分子定期“来访”。出警的速度还比不上闹事的速度，一来二去，光发现只要不是危及到收银机的安全，古·拉哈都睁一只眼闭一只眼。偶尔遇到面色不善、两臂纹身的闹事者，古·拉哈就躲到柜台后面，等到对方在便利店里搜刮完，再去把掉落在地的货品重新理好。  
光来上班之后，他似乎也更有安全感了。每当有可疑人士进店，就小声地把光从储藏室里叫出来给他壮胆。倒也从没要求光为他做什么，光问他是否被人欺负过，他点点头，又摇摇头，说：“他们不至于打我，但有时说话有些难听。”  
“怎么不告诉店长？”  
“啊？这种小事，就没必要麻烦了吧……况且他大概也考虑到了，所以才又找了一名帮手。”  
古拉哈利索地将白玉般的萝卜一块块削进关东煮里。  
“光哥呀，我因为是提亚，成年之后就不能继续待在家里了。一个人搬出来住，手上十分紧俏，所以不能失去这份兼职。”  
红色的猫尾故作轻松地来回摇摆。  
“那你白天还要打工？”  
“白天在睡觉。”他抬头笑了笑，露出两个尖尖的虎牙：“这边下班后，我还要去音乐餐厅唱歌。两份薪水加在一起，将将差不多。”  
“听上去好辛苦啊。”  
光白天读书，傍晚到夜里打工，平时还要进行剑道训练，体力已经渐渐吃不消了。无法想象古·拉哈为生计奔波的生活。这才突然注意到，古·拉哈的声音是清澈的男中音。光看他平时到了深夜也活蹦乱跳，能吃能喝，虽说是个小前辈，有工作都不指事光而主动去干。  
“音乐餐厅是什么地方？”  
“就是有人吃饭，旁边有一个小舞台可以点歌。我唱点歌助兴，也有小乐队。”  
“怎么不去酒吧？”  
音乐餐厅，听上去总有点不够专业。  
“太乱了，我不想去。”  
“那你平时都唱什么歌？”  
“唱爱情歌、流行歌。”他耍小聪明似的笑了笑：“都是女生喜欢的，她们比较大方，会给我小费。”  
古·拉哈给关东煮添完料，看见店里没有客人，就翻身跃出柜台，到杂志架上找了几本试阅漫画，溜进仓库里津津有味地看起来。他很能自得其乐，人又善良乐观，很讨人喜欢，熟客来了都能叫出他的名字。等到高峰期后，两人清闲下来，有些无趣，不是在手机上游戏对战，就是藏进仓库追剧看电影。  
古·拉哈是个耐心的小师父，教光做关东煮、记价格、结账流程，事无巨细。搬小凳子站在光身后，从头顶监督他调味。光比古·拉哈年长，身形也高大，自从听古·拉哈说了店里有人闹事，总担心他被人欺负，渐渐萌生出一种保护欲。  
那事是在一个周末发生的。光正百无聊赖地在仓库里用低配小台式机上网，等着下班后回宿舍赶作业。古·拉哈也闲到翻他的课本，用高等数学折磨自己。光没在便利店兼职之前，吃关东煮有些上瘾，而现在连闻到汤味都觉得恶心。  
快到下班时间，一个中年男子进到店里，在膨化食品的货架前挑挑拣拣。古·拉哈看数列看得头大，直搔耳朵，庆幸自己没读大学，正打算到报刊架上寻一本八卦杂志，撞上正在采购的中年男子。他总觉得自己偷懒被客人撞见偷懒耍滑有些丢脸，赶紧装出整理杂志的样子，朝男子笑了笑。  
中年男子也朝他笑了，干巴巴地说：“小、小哥，锂电池在哪里？”  
“啊，电池！在这边，跟我来。”  
男子的视线落在古·拉哈身上。这个小年轻很俊俏，五官清秀，皮肤白皙，腰细得一把就能握住，在宽松的白色短袖中，被蓝色的围裙腰带勒出来，下面是翘挺的屁股。就跟同人本里的媚娃小可爱活过来了一样。  
“五号还是七号？”古·拉哈听客人没有回复，又转过来问：“您要哪一个？”  
中年男人的目光正贪婪地落在他胸上。没过脑子似的说了个七号，就往古·拉哈手上摸去。古·拉哈被粗糙的大手碰到，心里很不适应，立马松开了手，拉开两人之间的距离。  
“还需要什么吗？”  
“啊……不需要了，不需要了。嘿嘿，这么晚了，你就一个人，不害怕吗？”  
“不怕。”古·拉哈暗道不妙，想回到柜台里，不自觉地提高嗓门：“客人到这边结账吧！”  
那男人在狭窄的货架间穷追不舍，古·拉哈转身想逃，又怕暴露视线盲区，只能连连后退。  
“你别走啊，我还没说完呢。”  
“你别过来！”  
古·拉哈转身跃去，谁知被一股蛮力拽住腰带，一把按在地上。他感觉到一只大手掐住他的屁股，将牛仔裤向下拉扯。古·拉哈知道自己是遇到痴汉了，惊慌地大喊起来：“光！光！”  
古·拉哈挥拳还击，没想到那人将把他的手揪便舔。几秒钟的功夫，古·拉哈已被制服，那人骑在他身上。忽然一个矫健的影子从后台上飞跃出来，一脚踢在中年男人身上。古·拉哈感觉自己被一股强力从地面拉起，搁在一人身后。他抬头看，只见光正挡在他身前，那个刚刚侵犯他的男人正惨叫着在地上抱着腹部打滚。  
“古·拉哈！你受伤了没有？”  
光生气地问，用身体护着他，擎着拳头，作势要继续打中年男人。  
“没有！”  
古·拉哈神经正紧绷，浑身都感觉不到痛，也跟着激动起来。虽然心知自己安全了，但一种莫名的劫后情绪涌上心头，眼泪也跟着冒了出来。光看到古·拉哈在流眼泪，心头更是焦急，不知道他受了怎样的欺负，在围裙里摸索着手机，就要报警。  
中年男子看到光在拨号，也顾不上疼，连滚带爬地冲出便利店。随着一声“欢迎光临”，消失在夜色里。  
“滚！再敢回来我打死你！”  
光想追出店去，被古·拉哈从背后拦住。  
“没·没事！”他忍着哭腔：“我就是被摸了两下，真的没事。”  
“他摸你哪里了？”  
古·拉哈不说，光也意识到这问题有些冒犯，不再追问。他揉了一把古·拉哈到头，将手放在瘦小的肩上，安慰道：“别哭了，以后哥保护你。”  
半个小时后，警察赶到，给两人做了笔录。交班的同事一来就撞到警察，有些摸不清头脑。古·拉哈仍有些惊魂未定，可怜兮兮地不敢看光，只怕又让他担心。  
“下班了，我送你回家？”  
“不了……”古·拉哈背着一把吉他，站在十字路口和光道别：“我还要去接着打工。今天谢谢你，我真的没事了，明天见……”


	3. Chapter 3

仓库内那个连着100M网线的垃圾笔记本电脑，是贫困青年窥伺大千世界的窗口。夏季即将到来，体育生被组织到校外和地方运动队一起进行集训，免不了一笔花销。光这几天研究了无数赚快钱的门路，在校期间帮同学跑腿买饭，手机上24小时挂着二次元男友服务，甚至开始加群帮忙刷网店好评了。  
“一口气买了三条……老婆很满意……”光喃喃自语，一双大手在小键盘上笨拙地敲着。刚写下前半句，就忘了后半句：“然后说什么来着？”  
“店主认真负责，还帮我选对了尺寸。”  
“店主……认真负责，帮我选了尺寸……”  
古·拉哈延伸思考了一番，反问：“胸罩尺寸还能在线帮挑的？怎么估摸出来的？”  
“不、不知道。夫妻生活亲密不少……下次还来……”光敲下发送，摸着下巴，竟然有些扎手，该剃剃胡子了。他捏了捏自己的胸肌，猜测道：“大概就是柠檬大小，叉烧包大小，柚子大小，西瓜大小吧。”  
“那罗X的叉烧包和7-12的叉烧包大小又不一样。”  
“啊……古·拉哈，纠结这个做什么。快帮我想下一条。”  
“我又没交过女朋友，很好奇啊……”古·拉哈本来还想从光哥那学习点泡妹知识，这下积极性大受挫，老老实实地蹲在光身边，盯着屏幕苦思冥想：“还差多少条？”  
“刚写了一个，还差四百九十九。”  
“要不别做了吧，哥……”核桃大小的猫脑子还留在欧派话题上，一转弯绕了回去：“光哥的胸有多大呢？”  
要聊到这话题，光可就要好好说道说道了。他赶紧将大臂一振，两块饱满结实的胸肌充气般鼓了起来。且不说不分寒暑的核心肌群训练，光是投资在上面的鸡胸肉、蛋白粉，就够这贫苦大学生喝一壶的。  
“你看看，可大着呢。”  
“好厉害，软的时候是叉烧包，硬的时候是柚子。”古·拉哈两眼泛光，得到允许后满脑意淫着美女明星的酥胸摸了上去，又抓又揉：“怎么没富婆包养哥呢？”  
“有啊。”光解锁手机，打开SMS小号，给古·拉哈展示一个肉麻的聊天框。光就耿直又迟钝的一个人，连头像都是本人照片。对面寂寞又人傻钱多的女大学生给发了个66.6的红包，光故意压低声音，用语音回了一句：“谢谢宝贝，快睡吧。”  
古·拉哈在一边听着，打了个寒战。  
外面来了客人，喊着要买烟，古·拉哈小跑着出去接待了。自从那次被深夜痴汉袭击后，他的精气神稍受打击，也不知道用什么方法调整了自己，几日便振作起来。并未因那次经历而畏手畏脚。  
过了一会儿，客人走了，古·拉哈红色的脑袋又探了进来，问光：“还在刷评论吗？”  
光正盘腿坐在荧幕前，借幽暗的蓝光拍自己的腹肌。  
古·拉哈脸红地躲出仓库，转念一想，彼此都是男人，有何不妥。进来看到光正换着角度拍腹肌的轮廓，问他在做什么，光说要到小蓝鸟平台上发展。原来是校内损友又给他传授了致富新招，那个拼爹靠关系进王牌专业的艾默里克，如今正靠着在社交网络上卖腐，收获了几十万粉丝。  
古·拉哈真觉不可思议，连连赞叹，看艾默里克将自己网络形象维护地如此高大上。平日出入高级餐馆，，摆拍时尚街拍，大晚上戴墨镜品红酒，和cp去利姆萨·罗敏萨包游艇。这和前几天一头乱卷来店里和光借高数作业抄的哪是一个人。  
“光哥，你好好包装一下，也可以像他一样。”  
“呵呵，他爸是印刷厂老板，东部通用的思想品德洗脑教材，都是他们家印的。我可比不过。他爸老来得子，现在都八十多岁，已经不会上网了，否则知道他玩得这么大，早用砖头敲碎他头。”  
古·拉哈没接触过这么复杂的社会，单纯地跟着点头。光选了几张自我还算满意的，发到网上，@几个不洁幻想平台，立马收到几个点赞。  
“他为什么能这么火？”  
“因为有cp卖，女孩子都喜欢。”  
古·拉哈一方面懂女生，一方面又不懂。单纯与世故的杂合体，放他到社会丛林去生存，从不需担心，矫健敏捷的他总能寻找到容身之道，可又不忍心他纯净善良的内心被世俗玷污。光那次看到他被占便宜，内心隐约是这样复杂的感受。  
光看古·拉哈，呼之即来、挥之即去，从不给他添麻烦。红毛暖绒绒的，皮肤白净，脸上还带点婴儿肥，真是个想让他保护关照的弟弟。他的内心隐生一股邪念，一把搂住古·拉哈，让他倒在自己怀里，亲他的脸颊。手机一闪，就把这一幕拍下来了。  
“干、干什么！”  
光看他乱动，立马把他松开了。  
“卖cp么，我也会。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 土死了……  
> 大家多跟我交流感想呜呜，这垃圾土文我才写起来有劲呃呃呃


	4. Chapter 4

炸鸡的废油里滴进一滴水，咔啦咔啦。  
手机的提示音自从入夜后便响个不停，叮咚叮咚。  
光将手机掏出来，按了个静音键，继续往炸鸡上撒辣味干粉。  
“一份chocobo炸鸡，请收好。感谢下次光临。”  
半夜出来吃夜宵的女孩抬眼看了看这个戴帽子和防飞沫口罩的年轻男子，眼睛好蓝，盯上一秒就有些不好意思了，赶紧收下找零溜出便利店。光这才把手机拿出来看，才两个小时，关注数不知不觉就涨了小八百。十来个奇奇怪怪的人给他发来私信，有的只是出于友善的勾搭，有的相当粗暴直白，直接扔出性器官特写。  
古·拉哈好奇地凑过来，刚垫起脚伸长脖子想看，被光用胳膊肘挡住。光赶紧快速划动对话框把那些骚扰信息删除了，皱眉问：“料理台刷完了？”  
“嗯。给我看看。”  
“没什么好看的，快回去工作。”  
“给我看看，给我看看，给我看看！”  
光把手机高举过头顶，没想到古·拉哈弹跳力惊人，一个高蹦起来从他手中把手机夺下，狡猾地冲刺下仰滑进柜台，藏进仓库，把门一锁。  
“古·拉哈！”  
光的手机从不设密码，轻易地就划开了。古·拉哈被那淡蓝色的小屏照得呆了，不断有新聊天信息从上方的提示窗弹出，露骨暧昧的话语侵占了他的视网膜。  
【小哥哥多大了？】  
【在哪个城市，来约。】  
【哥哥有SMS吗我们加一下[表情]】  
他赶紧点开了账号主页，最新的那条动态已经转发过万。  
那条除了照片之外，只有简短的文字描述：保护他。  
古·拉哈的脸灼烧起来。  
照片里有两个略微模糊的人影，被前置闪光灯照得失真。都只录了半张脸，洁白半张着的下巴，和贴过来的胡子拉碴的腮帮子。古·拉哈又想起来，那个干燥、带着刺痛感的吻，落在脸颊上是什么样的触感。  
他打开门，把手机还给等候在外的光，心情复杂地找了一块柔软的货箱，将漫画书盖在脸上补觉。  
“你怎么了，不高兴？”  
光过来揉古·拉哈柔软的红发，又偷拍他睡觉的照片。  
“没有……只是累了。”  
他撒谎道，期待光不会拆穿。晚餐是昨夜便利店里没有卖掉被处理的便当，吃完不太舒服，小腹绞痛。贫穷使他饥饿、疲倦，没有余暇谈天说地。他每天唱着各种浪漫缤纷的歌，装作风流潇洒的样子，逗听众开心，可小小的一开间最近水管在漏，房东在催账，每天给客人切新鲜的西瓜，自己却吃不起。古·拉哈馋得直咽口水，后悔上个月因为多挣了点小费就奢侈起来了，好几次打工后累得走不动叫了计程车回家。  
总之就是相当后悔。  
光将他脸上的成人漫画打落，一阵强光刺痛了眼睛。  
接下来几天，他们做了一些疯狂的事情。古·拉哈与光虽然不是什么恋人，彼此之间却充满信任，加之都是男性，不存在被占便宜一说。在网上装作情侣，发一些互相爱抚、接吻、躺在一起休息的照片，几日就组出了四个五百人群。  
古·拉哈编凑了一些情侣之间相处的日常片段，发成小博文，就有热情的粉丝大方打赏。金钱的诱惑是致命的，钱包才微微鼓起来的时候，他就已经在幻想在乌尔达哈买房安定下来的生活了。第一二天没有收益，后几天就能挣出便当钱，一周之后换了新的手机。  
两个人在深夜捧着手机，看一笔笔小钱接连进账，欢喜不已，甚至开始得意忘形起来。  
古·拉哈觉得自己好幸福、好幸运，手机又震动起来。他让光赶快看看，又是谁给他俩发了私信。  
光好不容易才止住笑声，打开手机，笑容渐渐冷却。蓝色的眼仁也阴沉下来。  
“怎么了，快给我念念？”  
“我们被封号了，古·拉哈。”


	5. Chapter 5

新人直播间里空无一人。  
隔壁有当红主播在线pk，金主们把火箭刷得与游艇、航母齐飞。可仅有一个号码差距的小频道里却冷冷清清，直播背景没被特地布置过，一堆空了的纸壳箱堆在一起，一把小转椅背朝着屏幕。  
房间外，吵吵嚷嚷，有人忙碌的声音。过了一会儿，一个年轻的猫魅男子抱着吉他走进房间，坐在转椅上，轻声弹唱起来。他显然不习惯在直播里表演，幸好此时一个观众都没有，在寂寞而吵杂的互联网那一头，他拨弄着吉他，自娱自乐。  
琴有些走音，调试了一会儿，还没等他再继续，门外又有人喊他帮忙。猫魅男子把吉他珍视地收起，立马披上围裙冲了出去。直播间就静静地挂着，直到将近一个小时以后，另一个高个健美的男人走了进来。摄像头的小红灯还亮着，他没有发现。  
那本成人色情漫画躺在仓库的角落里已经一个多星期了，男人看到，一脚蹬上了仓库的门，微微拉开裤腰，慵懒地瘫坐在椅子上。  
摄像头的视角只收录到他的下腹，那里裤腰被拉到臀部以下，深色的体毛露了出来。男人舔湿手指，捻起一页书翻过，又将那湿润的手朝下伸去，发出一声叹息。  
他的小臂快速地震颤起来，喉咙上青筋滚动、起伏，坚毅的下巴紧绷着。单手翻书，继续手淫着。看他动作的幅度，也知道那里很粗、很大。  
不知什么时候，也许是一个当红主播的粉丝按错了房间号的一位数，跳进了这个幽暗的小直播间。一双眼睛沉默、贪婪地关注着年轻男人自渎，没过多久，一个人、又一个人、又一个人陆续进入直播间。  
【这怎么有猛男在撸管？？】  
【妈的，这可比xxx殿下跳宅舞劲爆多了！】  
【再往下点，再往下点！】  
说这刷了一艘火箭。男人低吟着，手速加快，一股股白精喷了出来，溅射在屏幕上。他喘息了一会儿，将漫画书往身后一丢，这才注意到被自己搞得乱七八糟的笔记本电脑。  
用手背蹭去屏幕上的精点，这时休眠了许久的小电脑突然清醒了过来。  
男人在屏幕上，看到了自己呆呆的表情。一旁的互动区里，无数飞驰而过的弹幕尖叫起来。  
男人与无数沉默的偷窥者对视，那双极蓝的眼睛，洞穿了屏幕后贪婪肮脏的欲望。


	6. Chapter 6

古· 拉哈有些心不在焉。  
猫魅族们能通过细微的气味差异敏捷地捕捉到情绪变化。心有不安时，气味是酸苦的；春心荡漾时，就是股微微发腥的味道。古·拉哈庆幸今天没有猫魅族来他的店里，否则此刻闻起来像是一支臭龙虾的他，恐怕能把对方吓上一跳。  
“小哥，你找错钱了。”  
客人把多余的纸币返还给古·拉哈。两只猫耳机警直竖，嘴唇也被咬得出血了。  
“啊、啊啊——抱歉！刚刚想别的事情去了！”  
古·拉哈鞠躬送走了客人，恍惚地重新把帐理了一遍。背后的小仓库里发出一阵响动，一场活色生香的脱衣舞秀正在上演。他将纸币的边角细心压平，炊具与两人放在柜台后的水杯都透彻清洗了一遍。  
身后屋里的直播已经开始三十分钟了，隐约有暧昧的音乐飘出。古·拉哈忍不住申请了个小号，躲在货架后的角落以粉丝的视角偷看，小小的屏幕上，一个油亮美型的肉体正在随着音乐蠢蠢扭动着。  
那个男人是光，正为了生计做不知羞耻的荒唐事。漂亮的腹肌，像是蛇的鳞片一般反射着柔和的光泽，牛仔裤松松挂在腰上，那只关节分明的大手，摸到镜头外的胯部去，人们光凭想象，都能知道那那手正按在何等坚硬炙热的地方。  
古·拉哈只是个默默无闻的小粉丝，看见有大佬在给性感舞者慷慨投币，内心也痒了起来，手指在付款按钮上悬停许久。可算了算这周所剩无几的生活费，只能叹息着放弃奢侈的想法。  
【脱脱脱！】  
【给我看看你那玩意，我就给你刷个火箭】  
【扭了半天等什么呢，真没劲】  
光单腿跪在转椅上，扭开一瓶矿泉水解渴，把剩余不多的液体都倒在了胸口上。他勾了勾手指，像是在挑逗，又像是在挑衅。  
【太带劲了呃呃呃】  
【来了，给爸爸等着】  
光又把裤子向下扯了扯。他带着口罩，只能看见一双明亮深邃的蓝眼睛。古·拉哈心跳砰砰直响，又将充值页面打开，又关掉。一艘价值相当他半个月薪水的卡通火箭从屏幕下方飞出，广播响彻整个直播平台。古·拉哈还没反应过来，纷乱的界面上已经被爱心和新涌入频道的用户挤满。  
在那缤纷又虚假的色彩中，光将裤子彻底拉了下去，一根暗红色的柱状物体谈了出来。古·拉哈眼仁骤缩，面红耳赤地锁上手机。  
如果是他就好了。  
如果他是有钱人就好了。  
如果能为所欲为地命令光哥的人是他就好了。  
他的毛发都跟随紧张的情绪爆炸起来，鼻梁直皱，杀气腾腾。此时，便利店的迎客铃响了，古·拉哈立马收起骇人的愤怒面孔，从货架后探出头，微笑着打招呼：“欢迎光临！”  
直播每晚都在上演着。光沉溺在致富新途径里，对古·拉哈的关注也自然稀释不少。古·拉哈守着空荡的小店，偶尔也会反思自己以前是怎么熬过漫漫长夜的。因为一些和弦小事儿，和乐队里的贝斯手小吵一架，心里更是委屈。光偶尔出来巡视一圈，浑身一股让人血脉喷张的汗味，又赶紧回到小仓库里和观众亲密互动。  
古·拉哈只偷看了一次，那些露骨诬蔑性的话语让他无比心疼光。光似乎是不会被伤害也不轻易向人表露情感的人，坚毅而勇敢地朝目标靠近。夏季集训的活动集锦已攒够了三分之一，也慷慨地请古·拉哈喝进口汽水。  
太有距离感了，古·拉哈心想。


	7. Chapter 7

【后面有人】  
【有个男的】  
【直播卖肉被家人看到了哈哈哈】  
【怎么穿着便利店制服】  
【是猫魅族啊】  
古·拉哈以为直播已经结束了，冒冒失失地进入库房搬饮料箱，不小心闯入镜头。光急切地冲向他，一张大手捂住他的脸。古·拉哈被吓了一跳，从没见过光这个样子。狼狈而性感，充满兽性。他的身体异常温暖，皮肤是湿润的，正处于煎熬的情欲之中。  
“光哥……抱歉，我以为你已经结束了。”  
“嘘，别让他们听见你的声音。”  
屏幕上的金币还在不停跳动。一艘火箭发射的声音，吸引了两人的注意力。金主只向光下达了一个命令。  
【你朋友？也入镜给我看看呗？】  
古·拉哈茫然无措地看向光，光耐心而无声地等待他的回应。光想是一个上帝派来的天使，来接他进入富裕舒适的天堂。古·拉哈木木地在光的指引下，坐在屏幕前摇摇欲坠的转椅上。他拉好口罩，又看到直播弹幕里的榜主和他交流：  
【你是他朋友？】  
“我……”古·拉哈刚想解释，光若有若无地在他脖颈上轻抚的手让他分心了：“我是同事。”  
【看上去好小啊】  
【嘤嘤嘤好嫩好可爱强攻弱受hshshs】  
古拉哈知道攻受是什么意思，口罩被呼出的水汽熏湿了，粘在皮肤上。他回头无助地看着光，光拍了拍他的肩，示意他放松。  
【哈哈哈哈哈他脸红了】  
【好想看他们俩搞啊，多少钱才能让你俩搞】  
古·拉哈的目光简直跟不上快速滚动的弹幕，迟钝地反驳道：“我才没脸红！”  
他知道自己的心跳很快，十有八九被光摸到了。耳朵尖都在发烧，时不时碰到光硬硬的胳膊，下意识地颤动。  
“想看我俩接吻吗？”光已经娴熟于此道了，知道怎么样调动观众的情绪，让他们稀里糊涂地往自己身上砸钱：“帮我刷一百朵桃花吧。”  
古·拉哈的心随着逐渐上升的热度，慢慢悬到了嗓子眼。他在内心自我劝解。相似的事他已经和光做过好几次。想想那些卖腐日常，那些低热度小视频。快节奏的低俗舞曲刺激着他的耳膜，落在肩上的手，一下下敲击着他的动脉，低俗下流的话语，不断强奸他的眼睛。  
光隔着口罩的吻落在他的脸颊上。没控制好力道，撞得他晃了一下，都毫无感觉。  
【操，哄爷开心呢，这么一下就完了？】  
【想赚钱想疯了，这点真没意思】  
【你以为这是x站呢，来着就是看你卖的，滚吧，老子退了】  
光似乎像是为了补偿观众一样，将古·拉哈抱起放在自己腿上，隔着衣服揉他的胸膛和肚子。观众平息了一刻，似乎这才发现了这还有一只年轻可爱的小猫。头顶红红的，骨骼轻盈，头发细软，让人充满怜爱之心。  
“要不要加入我？”  
光在古·拉哈的耳边小声道。古·拉哈这时脑子又转得快乐，想了想无聊看店的日常，又想想储蓄卡上少的可怜的数字。光的怀抱倒是让他感觉很安全、温暖，让他想停留在此刻，那些烦恼，都不去纠结了。  
鬼使神差地，他点了点头。  
光的手从他松垮的裤腰中闪电般地钻了进去，古·拉哈“呜”了一声，像是被刺了一剑般蜷缩起来。光将他紧紧搂住，不让他逃，将那处握住了，在古·拉哈来不及应对之下，继续撸动、爱抚。  
“光、光哥……你干什么！？” 他逃不了，尾巴在光身上乱蹭： “等、等等……别这样！”  
【操，太可爱了吧】  
【啊啊啊好白好软，看不到具体的但还是好刺激啊啊啊啊】  
【给我们也看看啊，这么可爱的0，你就可着自己爽】  
【欲拒还迎】  
【这要是我，早给蹭硬了】  
“光哥……我、不要了……”  
“别怕，有我在呢。别去看他们，看着我。”  
“哈……哈啊……”  
“等今晚结束了，我们去吃顿好的。”  
古·拉哈是处男，射得很快。光朝镜头展示了黏糊糊的手，就结束了直播。他将虚拟币结算之后转到账上，将那晚的全部收益都给了古·拉哈。不大不小一笔数目，这钱来得太容易了，让他收着都心有不安。  
“还继续吗？”  
那只刚才还沾满精液的手，草草冲了冲，湿淋淋地搭在他肩上。古·拉哈觉得两人之间有什么变了，仔细品品，似乎有了平起平坐的砝码。光在询问他的意思，开始在乎他的感受了。  
“嗯。明晚十点。”  
古·拉哈点了点头。


	8. Chapter 8

镜头里的猫魅族男孩被喷了一脸粘稠的液体。他戴着纯黑色眼罩，不让观众看清真容，专心地舔着男人的手指，难以言状的黏糊块状物从红色的发梢渐渐滑落。  
敏锐的听觉，第一时间捕捉到金主打赏的声音。  
光拍了拍他的脸颊，示意表现地不错，看来没人通过低清摄像头戳穿他俩的把戏。  
【小猫喝牛奶，色死了】  
【看他瘦不拉叽的样，以后天天都喂饱了】  
【这表演也太给力了，一看就是真情侣】  
【给这对cp打尻了】  
香蕉酸奶的味道不错，就是喝得多了有点被齁住。古·拉哈就仿佛被灌了一嘴的精液，黏黏糊糊地说：“谢谢猹就是XL号猹金主爸爸的打赏，希望您还满意。”  
开播之前光和古·拉哈研究了诸多动作小电影，分析其中不明液体的粘度、色度、流动度，开了店里十来罐酸奶，最终选择了略带黄色的香蕉味。看起来就很像禁欲了一周的肌肉猛男的浓精。  
古·拉哈在镜头外假装给光口淫，再由注射器一股股射在脸上，效果极佳。就连一开始就知道这小魔术的光，看到古·拉哈满脸满口酸奶的样子，都禁不住被撩拨了。  
已经是深夜了，直播间里有小千号人，都不太打字互动，估计都在屏幕那头下流地手冲。  
古·拉哈戴着眼罩，坐在光身边，用纸巾给自己草草地擦拭着头发。  
【为什么要叫hikari爱跑腿？】  
“因为以前就是干跑腿这行的，超市外送那种。哎，现在的人都好懒，奶茶要送，鸡蛋要送，奇奇怪怪的表白信我都送过。”  
【现在在做什么？】  
“现在在给你们直播啊。”  
一般观众和光互动，古·拉哈都只是听着。偶尔有问题涉及到他，光都替他回答了。在他人开来，倒像是对他呵护有佳的样子，但他猜光是害怕他说漏嘴，才一手包揽的。  
【小猫叫什么？】  
“我叫……”古·拉哈一愣，脑子却在飞速运转：“我叫Crystal Exarch。”  
好、好中二啊！古·拉哈开口才感到后悔，这在光这土嗨质朴的网名衬托下，更显得拗口又幼稚。  
“就……就是水晶公。”  
他还不如不解释。  
【操，这属性太可爱了吧】  
【多大了？】  
【看上去最多十七岁】  
【三年起步血赚不赔啊光仔】  
【幼驯染？？？】  
光贴在古·拉哈耳边，轻声问他：“他们问你几岁了。”  
“我二十二岁。”  
他故意编得大了点，也想不明白自己在试着掩盖什么。他的年少无知？他和光之间的差距？  
直播的后半段，水晶公唱了几首歌，今晚气氛不错，估计是言语黄暴的白嫖手冲基佬撸完就去睡了。到了午夜，也快到同事来交班的时候，恋恋不舍地结束了直播。  
古·拉哈圆润的脸被眼罩勒出一道红印，光摸了摸，抱怨质量太差了。两人赶紧进行交班前的收尾工作，刚才表演出来的亲昵，随着古·拉哈脸上的红痕，渐渐烟消云散了。  
古·拉哈陷入一种错乱当中。他的人生都快变成一场直播，在虚假的妄想和亲密中，不想醒来。那晚他在台上，对着来吃夜宵的食客唱歌，每一个人的脸都是光。  
他不愿醒来。找不到梦境的出口，醒不来了。  
小蓝鸟上经营的社群小号，偶尔只发点帮人试唱的demo或是翻唱作品。这几天也不知道是被谁扒了出来，涨了不少奇奇怪怪的粉丝，天天发私信拷问他的光的“性生活”。  
古·拉哈还是喜欢和那些温柔地、具有音乐品味的网友交流。每次发表作品，都有人来热心地夸赞，偶尔也聊一些便利店里什么便当好吃、如何做超蓬松玉子的话题。  
偶尔就聊到深夜了，私信提示还在不断跳动。他放下手机，从合租公寓的小卧室里小心翼翼地垫脚溜进厕所，快速解决了一发。  
再原路折返卧室。  
特殊提示音突然响了。古·拉哈刚刚平息的情欲又躁动起来，直勾勾地盯着屏幕。又响了一声，接连不断。这从未发生过，光不会在深夜联系他，或者说，离开了便利店，他与光的交流便戛然而止。他颤抖地滑开手机，一股思念，由梦境延伸进生活，将他束缚到无法呼吸。  
“有人要我们拍视频。”  
“一万。”  
“每个人一万。”  
“我觉得算了，那种视频，做不了假。”  
“没必要。”  
“你觉得呢？”  
一种微妙的语气转折。古·拉哈的心上，有一道冰纹在逐渐开裂。他迅速地敲下了一行字。  
【在金钱面前，你还会保护我吗？】  
还没发送，他的内心又痒起来。刚刚手淫的时候，他就不断回想着那个扭动性感的男体。他想光冲到前面把他挡住时的背影，又幻想了一些不存在的场景。人有的时候已经分不清是热恋上了一个对象，还是热恋上了热恋的情绪。他开始幻想一种至关重要、平起平坐的关系。光是石头，他微渺的一腔热怀是无法去融化的，但石头总有缝隙，能用木杆撬动。他的肉体就是那根翘杆。  
古·拉哈又把成型的话语删掉了。光既然发信息，说明他对这笔钱很心痒、很急迫，憋不到第二天，还要稍微玩个套路，装作在乎古·拉哈的感受。光不是人渣，只是一个被执着淹没，眼里容不下其他的强者。  
“光哥，我最近正缺这笔钱。”  
古·拉哈顺水推舟，把自己的初恋送别出去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想被古·拉哈谢谢的评论留网名呃


	9. Chapter 9

爱情旅馆只提供三合一沐浴液，光给古·拉哈洗了头发，又洗了身体。尾巴被捉住像洗黄瓜一样来回撸动，搞得古·拉哈很不舒服。他被光给扩张了，屁股后面感觉合不拢似的没有安全感，偷偷用手去摸，很轻易地就把手指伸了进去。  
光把他推出淋浴室，自己草草洗了两把。  
古·拉哈的心里又是紧张，又是兴奋，看到光的裸体，呼吸都粗重起来。光肩宽腰细，臀瘦窄结实，体侧有几道被木剑抽出的淤青，强大而性感。古·拉哈自观苍白而平坦的身板，自愧不如了，暗自发誓明天起加强锻炼。  
他围一条浴巾坐在床上，调出还算有趣的电视剧，心不在焉地看着，东想西想。他知道自己喜欢光。距离渐渐靠近，他更受不了自己只能看着，却吃不着。古·拉哈喜欢他、向往他，崇拜他。一切开始于那次英雄救美，不是英雄救霉。  
他可太倒霉了。要是早出生几年，是个努恩；又或者是个女孩，能名正言顺地和光表白，都不至于像现在一样被动而自卑。  
光出来了，不着寸缕。古·拉哈余光里看到有什么在光的两腿间晃，立马别开了视线。  
光坐到床上，把古·拉哈胯间的浴巾扯了，罩在他头上揉搓着湿发。  
“你不后悔了？”  
“这有什么好后悔的……”  
古·拉哈被毛巾抽得脸疼，轻轻推了光一把。他求之不得，这世上能有几个像他一样踩了狗屎运的暗恋者，跟心选上床还有钱拿。光仍有些顾虑地看着他，似乎是在想怎么对着小孩负责。古·拉哈倒是嬉皮笑脸，故作轻松。  
“别紧张，我不会让你疼的。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
古·拉哈看光把来旅馆时顺道买的一包超薄安全套拆开，拉出一联，撕下三个放在床上，起身去架起摄像机。  
“光哥……你和人做过？”  
“嗯。”光帮他捋了捋湿发，随意地道：“体育生，接触社会早。我没病的，你别怕。”  
古·拉哈已经听不清楚电视剧的对白了，光的话一字一句刻进心里，他却好像不明白。情绪变化很快，脑子却赚得很慢。想自己这唐突的献身，像是一场噩梦。相机架好了。箭在弦上，不得不发。  
光当着他的面，把阴茎撸硬了，一层近乎无物的硅胶薄套，慢慢撸展在粗长的阴茎上。光将他按在床上，温柔而富有技巧地吻住他，给他爱抚。以往接吻，都是为了作秀，这个深入而胶着的吻，倒不是色欲满满，却让古·拉哈很舒服。舌头绞在一起，凉滑、湿软，一张粗糙的大手揉得他慵懒、犯困。  
光摸到古·拉哈的下身，古·拉哈才开始紧张。他没和人上过床，不知道该怎么表现。害怕，怕得笨手笨脚，舌头打结。  
“我能不能转过去。”  
光沉默地捞起了他的腰。古·拉哈感觉光撩开了他的尾巴，有个有硬度又有弹性的物体戳在尾椎上。他怕了。  
“哈……光哥……”  
他咬在枕头上，叫自己记住这感觉。光慢慢锲入他的身体。后穴倒是不疼，涨得厉害。  
“啊……慢点、慢——”  
“喜欢吗？”  
一切都被镜头记录，供人品鉴。他的隐私，他的下贱，他的欲态。  
“喜、喜欢……光哥，我喜欢……”  
光挺腰抽插起来，浑圆小巧的雪白屁股撞在胯骨上，不断发出闷闷的声音。光解锁手机，已俯角拍摄着被操得汗津津的屁股，臀肉一阵阵颤抖着，夹着不断进出的阴茎。臀缝被大手掰开，给金主看含着粗大性器的红肿小雪。  
光拍了一巴掌古·拉哈的屁股，暗示他说台词。  
“谢谢……谢谢金主爸爸……给、啊啊——拉哈，的投喂！嗯、嗯、嗯！不行了……不行了光哥！”  
光从床上捞起一根马克笔，咬掉笔帽。一手端着手机，一手在古·拉哈的后腰上现写下：【青草色定制，加SMSxxxxxxxx】。他觉得差不多了，退出古·拉哈的身体，把安全套一摘。几滴微凉的液体淋在喘动泛粉的背上。  
古·拉哈不知什么时候糊里糊涂地高潮了。他听到手机弹落在床上的声音，正以为结束了，就听到光撕开了第二个安全套，再次进入他。  
“光哥？”古·拉哈被翻过来，光钻进他两臂之间，让他环着：“我已经好了。”  
“刚刚是拍给他们看的，现在好好伺候你。”  
“不用。等一下——，啊！好痒，别摸那，光哥！”  
光堵住古·拉哈的嘴，腰猛动起来，操得古拉哈连连求饶。他的肩稳稳悬着，成为古·拉哈唯一的靠山，腰却像巨浪一般一阵阵拍击而来。两个人从床上做到写字台，这廉价旅馆的破装潢，险些被他们摇散。古·拉哈被快感淹没了，无暇思考他的偶像，他的爱慕。青春期以来错过的性爱知识，被一下午的补习灌得头脑发胀。  
两人射了之后，躺在湿透的双人床上一边吃零食一边看电视剧。快到退房时候，光竟然又撕开第三个安全套，压在古·拉哈身上。  
到了便利店上班前，才一前一后拉着手离开旅店。古·拉哈嗓子哑了，给餐厅发消息说今晚不去唱歌了，心情却异常轻盈。走到一半，光的注意力被路边的一辆自行车吸引去了。  
古·拉哈和他一起蹲下来研究，只觉得仿佛有液体正从后庭里涌出来。  
“手感真好，真棒。”光的两眼熠熠生辉：“要是我的就好了。”  
古·拉哈以为光在夸他。实际上，是在夸那辆荧光绿山地自行车。


	10. Chapter 10

“光哥……光哥！我真的不行了！”  
“才一分钟不到吧。这就受不住了？”  
“啊——我！”  
“再坚持一会儿，小懒货。”  
“哈！好酸，好麻，嘶——啊！”  
古·拉哈屁股一撅，仰面趴倒在地。两人正比赛平板支撑。光倒是纹丝不动地坚持着，两肩舒展，身体呈一道斜线。他浑身的肌肉都紧绷跳动着，表情却悠然自若，甚至调侃古·拉哈，吹了声口哨。秒表走进第二分钟，光仍旧纹丝不动。  
古·拉哈想从地上弹跳站起，结果腹肌剧痛，只能摸着柜台慢慢爬起。  
“呜呜，我太废了。”  
“这才第几天，健身需要日积月累。”光甚至转移中心，腾出一只手，拍了拍他的屁股：“况且力量型也不是你的强项，可以试试瑜伽普拉提之类的。我找隔壁女队的训你。”  
“我不要。”  
古·拉哈瞳仁一竖，连忙灌了口水，堵住差点出口的话语。光哼笑了一声，一边继续撑着，一边刷着小蓝鸟。他悄悄点进收藏用户里，那里有一个小小的名字。  
点进去，一个男孩在里面安静地抱着吉他唱歌。光给他挨个点了爱心，以示鼓励。上周他把古·拉哈上了。这并不是一件难事。古·拉哈很听话，经验不足又任他摆布，所以做得很尽兴。他开始觉得有点酸了，侧目看着面前从五分短裤里伸出的来回忙活的两条细白的小腿。  
把最新一条炫厨艺的动态点开，下面挤了小百条评论。  
【手艺不错，小老婆】  
【想在厨房里干你，让你一边失禁一边切菜】  
光不断往下翻，都是类似的留言，甚至有人直接把生殖器贴了上来。  
【这人是你吗？你在被谁干呢，出来偷腥🍆💦💦💦？】那人还回复了自己的留言【找我，包你舒服】  
光皱眉，从地上蹦了起来。古·拉哈被光一把拽进怀里，揉乱了头发。  
“干嘛！”  
“看你来气。”  
光把古·拉哈的脸掐得发红，才放过他。古·拉哈被蹂躏得怕了，躲得远远的，以最远距离伸长胳膊撇着关东煮里的浮渣。光看不穿古·拉哈。他看到一个单纯、青涩的少年，善良到他的真诚会被看作一种缺点。他又看到一个沉默、容忍的影子，那影子极黑，看不穿，震慑着光。光不知古·拉哈是真的傻，还是刻意掩饰着自己成熟的那面。那些连他看了都倍感不适的话语，古·拉哈从没抱怨过，甚至带他上床、让他做一些颜面全无的事，都没有丝毫犹豫。  
光又敏捷地凑过去，弹古·拉哈的脑门，偷袭成功了。古·拉哈“诶呀”了一声，又疼又气，转身跳到光背上撕咬。光缠斗了一会儿，被咬出几个印子，才把猫从身上揪下来。  
“走了，忙完到后面来见我。”  
古·拉哈被放开了，刚活动一番，两颊通红。手机里弹出大量收到点赞的提示，他心不在焉地划掉，赶紧回了两条信息。  
“你什么时候开始健身的？”  
“最近。”  
“怎么回事，打工又被欺负了？”  
“没，正好遇到专业的，跟着练练。”  
“行吧，上次你问我那事，帮你问出来型号了。但是挺贵，你确定要买吗？”对方又追了一句：“荧光绿，不适合你。”  
古·拉哈咬着下唇，似乎在犹豫着什么，锁上手机。夜幕降临，夏季到来最后的春寒，趁着夜色悄然而至。仓库此时已经被布置一番，挂着暗红色的背景布，地上铺白色毛绒地毯。一个穿着红色兜帽衫的蒙面少年，下体赤裸，正撩着下摆跪在地毯上。  
表演就是他的工作，和唱歌、收银没什么区别。他披上一层伪装，包裹起敏感的灵魂，用身体勾引着网站上无数匿名的眼睛。  
“爸爸们想惩罚我吗？”古·拉哈麻木地说着刚学会的骚话：“小猫的屁股痒了。”  
他跪着转过身，扬起尾巴，扭了扭雪白的臀部，其中若隐若现一颗宝石肛塞。人每次挑战羞耻心的底线，都会打开新的大门。自从拍过性爱录像，他的身体就已经不再有秘密，也就没有了矜持的意义。  
无数只肮脏的手，疯狂地惦记着投币按钮。一个钢镚、十个钢镚、一张张钞票，瀑布般倾泻在他洁净的身体上。  
他就跪在光的胯间手淫，时不时像饿了似的舔两下粗大的阴茎。  
“哈……快来啊……小猫等着你呢……”  
古·拉哈内心想哭又想笑，想起来以前看过一本军事杂志，说特务被俘的时候，面临严刑拷问，也会用灵肉分离这招防止自身屈服。他又吮了一口肉棒，有咸咸的液体流出来。  
刚拍了拍他的脸颊，把手里的情趣皮鞭挥得飒飒作响。  
“小猫，鱼叉叉爸爸要疼你的屁股。”  
“呜呜……小猫再也不调皮了。”  
古·拉哈在心里想，吉他六根弦，一个格子就是半个音阶。家里的卷心菜又用完了，明天带炸猪排的话，换什么辅菜呢。唉，出门是不是又忘记关热水器了，又要被舍友念叨。一阵剧痛打断了他的心绪。  
“啊——爸爸！好痛！”  
鞭刑持续了五分钟，光不忍心继续打他了，帮他撸出来，肛塞拔出，一整瓶半透明的可尔必思饮料流了出来。他们玩得尺度越大，收入就越多。  
高强度的三小时直播，古·拉哈已经有些受不住了，膝盖酸软，揪着光的一脚给他打暗号。这时他刚被光颜射，脖子上布满吻痕。一个吻痕，就是十个硬币。光顺着他的脊背安慰他，说小猫累了，就玩会儿问答吧。  
【小猫最喜欢什么姿势？】  
“小猫被光哥玩，什么姿势都喜欢。”  
【爱吃什么？】  
“我爱吃肉，什么肉都行。小猫爱吃甜的，辣也特能吃。”  
下面刷了一堆火锅0的梗。古·拉哈看着恶心又来气，光倒像是没看懂似的，没什么反应。  
【你俩算什么关系，主仆？炮友？对象？】  
古·拉哈听了这个问题，紧张地无法思考，甚至无法想象，光会怎么回答。  
“算什么啊……我算他哥哥吧。他一个小提亚这么年轻离开家，我不能让他受欺负。”  
“光哥！”古·拉哈眼睛湿润起来，怕这个机会不等他回答就溜走了：“他是我的英雄。”  
光听了这答案，也笑了。一方面挺感动，另一方面虚荣心都跟着飘飘然起来。古·拉哈直起脆弱缠斗的膝盖，向着光攀去。他小心翼翼地钻出自卫用的伪装，将赤诚地自己暴露出来。光看到一双异色的漂亮眼睛，饱含深情地缠住他。光近乎被吸入这种柔情中，下意识地向后躲闪。古·拉哈闭上眼，两行泪被挤了出来，流进下半张脸的遮物。他将脸贴来，隔着口罩，轻轻地吻在光唇上。  
这已经到了镜头外，观众不知道发生了什么。光一把揪住古·拉哈的后衣领，把他像提猫一样从地上拉起。古·拉哈怕光又要搔他的痒肉，顾不上眼泪，下意识地缩身，没想到光一把将他的口罩撤了下来。  
“不闹了哥，我不敢了！”  
脖子疼、腿疼、被皮筋弹到的耳朵也疼。光不让他逃，回吻住他。弹幕疯狂地刷了起来，可他俩无暇去看。光的内心骤起一股情绪，总算搞清了一件古·拉哈试图掩藏的事实。  
他一直自以为无微不至地保护着古·拉哈，为他赶走一切威胁。可原来，一直伤害着古·拉哈的，其实正是他啊？


	11. Chapter 11

蝉响、冰镇汽水、永不落的骄阳。  
这就是古·拉哈对夏天最直观的印象。远处靠近海岸的沙滩上，一群男女在玩沙滩排球。太热了，有的猫魅族连毛都剃短了。他扎了个小辫子，让颈后的汗水赶紧蒸发，一点都不想动弹。一个英俊健美的男子半身跃入海水之中，来了一个精彩的救球。古·拉哈眯起眼睛远观赛事，眼仁都竖成一道细线。  
这里是离乌尔达哈飞行距离约三个小时的海都，现在正是大学生的假期，沿海民宿里挤满了年轻男女。光和运动队就在距离海岸线三公里的道馆集训，白天训练，除此之外食宿自理。两人正好打外快攒了些积蓄，就把古·拉哈也带来了。  
古·拉哈不喜欢热夏、海滩甚至是白天，看他苍白的皮肤也能猜到。他已经习惯了日夜颠倒的作息时间，现在强行扭转，白天精气神不足，晚上却异常兴奋。光又得分了，古·拉哈在远处鼓掌，把自己缩在遮阳伞的庇护里。  
他出来混了两三年了，却比这群学生还小，被光按着脑袋，轮流叫哥哥姐姐。光没光顾着自己玩耍，还给留在岸上的古·拉哈找了个babysitter。古·拉哈转头一看，旁边的修长男子已给自己涂上防晒油，戴着墨镜，小资地翻开一本散文精选。  
“老师，你不去吗？”古·拉哈跟男人说话，还有些羞涩：“我在这里帮大家看包。”  
“哼哼……”男人说话声线总有点造作，听得古·拉哈耳朵痒痒：“由他们去吧，我于里昂热也已不是弄潮的少年了。”  
古·拉哈“噢”了一句。气氛好冷。  
这几日光在若有若无地疏远他，古·拉哈也无暇思索缘由，正跟网上另一人聊得火热。一会儿要对方发照片，一会儿又要发状态。古·拉哈感觉头顶被一个阴影罩住，一抬头，刚从海里出来的光正站在他面前。  
光用湿淋淋的手揉了揉古·拉哈的头发，要了一瓶冰水，喝下一半，另一半从头浇下。  
“和老师谈谈心，有意思吗？”  
“哼哼，还行。”  
古·拉哈把手机藏起来，看光很雄性，很迷人。出来集训之后，所有人都住民宿，光靠关系把古·拉哈安排在身边。直播自然暂停了，两人之间也没什么亲密的举动。在外人面前，古·拉哈就像光在社会上捡的小弟弟。单纯、善良，没有坏心思，当然也没什么自保能力。一群年轻人聚在一起，晚上自然要搞些活动，加强男女之间互动往来。  
古·拉哈这时才想念于里昂热了，想找老师谈心，听他从近代文学谈到唯物主义，结果被拎到游戏室里，玩恶俗游戏。  
转酒瓶子，转到谁就和谁接吻。古·拉哈自然是想转到光的，再不济让光转到他也行。结果连连失败，他亲一个大姐姐，光和剑道晚辈恶搞舌吻还被拍下来传到网上。古·拉哈被灌了几杯酒，面红耳赤，跑到户外透气。夏天的夜晚并不清凉，地处城郊，小屋之外一片漆黑，唯有皎白月色。  
光在屋内和人划拳，正不亦乐乎。古·拉哈在台阶蹲下，从口袋里摸出电子烟，悠然地吸了一口。神经放松了，头脑也稍微清醒过来。他断断续续想了一天的事，终于做了决定。  
此次之所以答应和光出来度假，一是因为他从没坐过飞机，对一切未知充满新鲜感，正好有了点积蓄，想要探险。二是联系到的卖家就在海都，可以当面提货。光可真是好眼力，那辆荧光绿自行车早就在官网断货了，让古·拉哈好一顿打听，才找到资源。  
最近正是情人节，那群年轻男女之间也弥漫着粉红的暧昧气氛，古·拉哈捧着脸赏月，幻想着未来。光坐在一群身穿泳衣的健儿之中，有一种鹤立的气质。他对这些打量、试探、勾引的把戏没什么兴趣，看向落地窗外，正蹲着一个圆小的影子。古·拉哈正喷烟吐雾，感觉有人在看自己，直觉地回头。光的偷看被撞了个正着，见心绪难掩，干脆举起酒杯，示意古·拉哈进来喝酒。古·拉哈隔着玻璃，连连摆手。  
这个古·拉哈，舍不得远离，也不敢靠近，总在不远不近的地方隔着一层无法形容的神秘感，安静地陪伴他。光自己也搞不清自己在想什么。他想把古·拉哈留在身边，留在一转身就能看到的地方，又不敢靠得太近，怕那温柔的灵魂会以伤害自己的方式讨好他。  
光和古·拉哈眼神相接，使命感、保护欲、情欲、占有欲都在作祟。  
古·拉哈见光也从屋里出来了，带着一股醉醺醺的酒气，就有一点担忧。  
“光哥，再喝明天训练可就起不来了。”  
“没事，没醉。”  
光把古·拉哈按在别人看不到的角落里，掐住后脖颈，揉了揉脑袋。古·拉哈心想，这算什么？单纯手痒来撸猫的，还是大哥关注小弟？光把他电子烟没收了，催促他在停水之前洗澡睡觉。古·拉哈不在自己comfort zone，原本就有些压抑低迷，这时候别人说什么他都老实听从。  
淋浴间里有几个体育生在说黄色笑话，这时看到一个雪白又清秀的小矮子进来，都来了兴趣。直男之间总爱玩点过界游戏，一时间全挤进淋雨隔间，把古·拉哈团团围住，又是戳他屁股，又是故意隔着浴巾弹他唧唧。  
“小猫咪，情人节什么打算啊？”  
古· 拉哈顾前不顾后，又被淋浴浇得一头湿，狼狈地答：“我还单身，哪有什么打算？”  
“唉，谁像你啊，女朋友大老远跑来这里千里送。”  
“嘿嘿，我都在城里订好房了，到时候训练结束就打车过去。”  
“在这穷乡僻壤的地方关上半个月，谁能受得了。”他们都知道古·拉哈被光照着，这时光不在，可逮着欺负小弟的机会：“这不有个现成的吗？我怎么没发现，光看身子就跟贫乳萝莉一样。”  
“喂、喂喂喂别拽我浴巾！”  
“光哥在哪见到你这么可爱的小女友的？天天给他洗衣做饭……嘿嘿，我看看，你别真是个女生吧？”几个人说着就要把古·拉哈剥个精光，古·拉哈宁死不屈，浴室里水雾蒸腾。他只觉得拳头在几个坚实的胸肌上捶来打去，被轻易地从腋下抄起制伏，浴巾一把被撤下。  
几个人调侃起古·拉哈的色泽、形状，还有没修剪的小红毛。光进浴室冲澡的时候，看到的正是古·拉哈赤身裸体正被几个壮汉团团围住捉弄的香艳景象，血液瞬间朝下身涌去，有了抬头的趋势。  
“你们几个在干嘛？”  
声音不怒自威。体育生们立刻把古·拉哈放下了。光往每个人后脑勺上拍了一巴掌，统统赶出隔间，自己把门一锁，往手上挤洗发水，揉搓起古·拉哈的脑袋。给猫魅族洗头是个学问，猫的耳朵在头顶，很容易倒灌，古·拉哈自己洗澡的时候都用皮筋像两个辫子一样把耳朵扎住。  
“以后被欺负了，就告诉我。”  
“没被欺负，闹着玩而已。”  
光拍了拍他的肩膀。古·拉哈转过身，尾巴被揪住猛撸。小小的隔间里，四只脚，踩出温热的水花。过了一会儿，两只脚消失了。古·拉哈背靠冰凉的瓷砖，攀在光腰上，捂着嘴不敢叫出声。浴室里渐渐空了，只有这间的花洒还开着，水声盖住了肉体抽插的“滋滋”声。热水过了十二点就停了，但夏天的水温也不低，古·拉哈在光温热的臂膀里，享受着高潮，阵阵痉挛。  
初次做的时候，一切感受都很麻木，现在除了刚开始进入时候有些酸胀，身体已经敏感知趣，光靠后面就能射了。集训半个月，两人都积攒了许多情欲，做了三次，才鬼鬼祟祟地溜回宿舍。  
古·拉哈腰腿酸软，快乐又忧郁地思考着光对他的感觉。困意袭来，还没想出个结果，他便已经睡了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我麻了这什么青春疼痛文学


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
和卖家约的时间在白天，光要训练，古·拉哈就编了个要到附近见个朋友的借口，借机开溜。  
他叫了一辆顺风车，前往海岸线上的一栋二层小别墅。按响门铃，卖家给他开门，古·拉哈在这高档住宅里畏手畏脚，只见一个身穿白色休闲服的褐色皮肤男人从二楼走下来。  
“你眼光不错。这是2019和X牌合作的限量款，整个艾欧泽亚可能也就不出五十辆。”那男人一头漂白的长发，看上去有股异域味道：“我保养得很好，没骑过几次，也没改装。这价格真是让你捡到便宜了。”  
“你好……我是水晶公……”  
“沙那多。到屋里来看看车吧。”  
网友见面互报网名，还有什么比这更尴尬的。沙那多领路，带他穿过装修精美的住宅。这男人比光还要高，给古·拉哈压力。沙那多是平时看他直播的粉丝。第一次和粉丝现实中相处，古·拉哈机警又尴尬。一辆堪称“性感”的精致单车，就停地下室里。古·拉哈不懂自行车，也能感受到其美感。  
“你看起来不像是玩这行的人啊，送人的？”  
沙那多把车锁卸了，让古·拉哈骑着体验一番，钥匙绕在食指上打转。  
“嗯。”  
他上下打量古·拉哈，来了兴趣。有钱人的生活是天马行空、奢侈糜烂的，看人的眼力都深上三分。古·拉哈穿着朴素，洗发水沐浴露都是廉价味道，实在是不像会为一辆单车如此奢侈破费的人。沙那多的收藏品不计其数，愿意把这辆车拱手相让，实际上是抛砖引玉，想现实中会一会这位“水晶公”。  
看到古·拉哈眼底浮现的思绪，他可就更来劲了。把钥匙往掌心一收，问：“送谁？不会是那小子吧？”  
“啊……你怎么知道？”  
“他配得上这份礼物吗？”  
沙那多一语双关。听卖家这么说，古·拉哈就有点来气了，从车上跳下来。  
“钱现在就可以转账，我可以把车带走了吗？”  
“不能。我不卖了。”  
沙那多把手按在车头上，轻飘飘地牵走。  
“怎么出尔反尔？”  
“这车是限量款，虽说是市价，但在行家眼里这价值根本不是钱能衡量的。”沙那多把车又锁上了，心觉逗一个比自己小十几岁的男孩真有趣：“你如果真的想带走，用其他的换也行。”  
“什么？”  
“和我做一次吧。以前总在网上看你，这都见到了，不尝一次太可惜了。”  
“开什么玩笑！？”  
沙那多眯着眼睛，也不强迫他。户外太热了，重新走回空调房里，撂下一句：“我都说了，配不上嘛。平时卖肉也没见你害羞，现在反倒觉得你的身体这么值钱了？”  
沙那多给古·拉哈倒了杯长岛冰茶，古·拉哈内心正进行着天人交战。不过是做爱而已，他又没什么保守的贞操观念，靠直播做爱挣钱都习以为常，为什么给一个人提供服务反而有心理障碍了？  
他回味光最近对自己的体贴温柔，又想象着收到礼物后，光兴奋的表情，把一杯烈酒干掉，稀里糊涂地就跟卖家上了楼。  
有钱人家的卧室宽敞、明亮，古·拉哈从来没见过那么大的床。沙那多让他脱光了上去，古·拉哈动作慢吞吞，躺到床上，高个男子立马压了上去，打开他的两条腿。被陌生人摸的感觉，很奇怪。  
“别告诉其他人。”  
古·拉哈在沙那多继续前，请求道。  
“不会有人在乎的，在他们眼里，你就是个用来泄欲的性幻想。有谁会在乎你在哪和谁上床呢？”一股凉滑的液体挤在古·拉哈两腿之间。沙那多想了想，道：“也对，你怕那小子在乎。”  
古·拉哈内心一抖。他被看穿了。  
光会在乎吗？  
“你喜欢什么姿势？”  
“就这样吧……”  
光关心他，也许某种程度上来说甚至需要他。但未必喜欢他。如果有当初是另一个像古·拉哈一样的小弟在光面前被欺负，光绝对会做一样的事。唯一的区别只是由于两个人缺钱，一个契机使他俩开始上床了而已。古·拉哈感觉有什么进入了他的身体，来来回回地把后庭扩张、侵犯。  
这一厢情愿，就算是他的报恩吧。  
“以前没卖过？“沙那多还没来得及享受，就开始头疼：“怎么掉眼泪了？”  
如果现在和他做爱的时光就好了，不是在无光闭塞的仓库里，不是在潮湿的淋浴间里互相泄欲。而是在这样明亮的室内，有情侣之间的尊重和待遇，堂皇又自由地做爱。  
“我……我不想做了……”  
古·拉哈用手背抹去自己的眼泪。  
“哟，乖乖，我还没碰你呢，别哭啊！”  
”我、别……别碰我……“  
沙那多离开他，扫兴地倒在床上，跟古·拉哈头抵着头。  
“爱得未免也太苦了吧，小伙子。”  
“我不爱！”  
依靠、信任、贪恋、崇拜，哪能由爱这么一个简单又纯粹的字形容。  
“行行行，你说不爱就不爱。”  
沙那多让古·拉哈哭了一会儿，看了个热闹，心里还觉得挺过瘾。  
“我还挺好奇你是因为什么才成为裸体主播的呢。”沙那多还在挑拨：“刚开始以为是缺钱，现在……”  
穷苦的生活他早就习惯了，但寂寞的日子不能。他知道自己是为了靠近那光芒才答应做这种事的。  
“别笑话我。”  
“哈哈哈。”沙那多故意要笑，还嘲讽道：“不计代价是你太傻，情人能有无数，真心可就一个。”  
古·拉哈感觉沙那多又压过来，不知道在捣鼓些什么。  
“去洗个澡吧，离开的时候把车带走。”  
“嗯？”  
“本来就是车库空间不够想处理掉的，我挺喜欢你直播，就当打赏你了。”说着，掰开古·拉哈的屁股，不由分说地塞了什么东西进去。  
“你干什么，住手！”  
“一点小礼物，别拒绝嘛。以后不想跟着他了，就来找我。”  
古·拉哈一个机灵从床上弹了起来，躲进卫生间反锁上门，打开淋浴。他咬着牙，忍住不发出脆弱的声音，将一个充满弹性的条状物从后穴中拉扯出来。  
古·拉哈将那沾满润滑剂的东西扔在洗手池里，只见一个淡粉色布满凸起的安全套里，塞了厚厚一卷钞票。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沙那多，一个妈妈。


	13. Chapter 13

光训练结束已是黄昏，浑身酸痛，只想草草冲个澡早些休息。  
想到古·拉哈还未归来，干脆散步到主干道迎接，等了小半个小时，见到一辆顶篷架着荧光绿自行车的出租车缓缓驶来。古·拉哈从里面下来，骑上车，兴冲冲地跟光招手。  
光挑起眉毛，又是看车，又是看人：“你买的？”  
“哼哼，好看吧。”古·拉哈自豪地拍了拍：“你可别羡慕啊，倒是可以借你骑。”  
光沉默而温柔地看古·拉哈。今日正是情人节，南半球的夏季颓废而糜烂，海滩上净是对对情侣。  
“走，换我载你，去海边兜一圈。”  
古·拉哈从车上跳下，换光骑上，让他坐在前方横梁上，慢慢悠悠朝海岸骑去。  
“怎么样，手感不错吧？”  
“真不错，花多少钱买的？”  
古·拉哈背着手，随意编了个差不多的数字。看光皱起眉，心想十有八九是在怪他奢侈了。他倒装作挥金如土、风流潇洒地道：“我自食其力，花钱买开心。有何不妥？”  
光也不教育他，只是在饱满的前额轻轻一弹。古·拉哈这才轻飘飘地把酝酿许久的话说出来。  
“光哥你该不会眼红吧？没关系，让我玩上两个月，可以打折卖你。”  
穷人总有一种难言的敏感和自卑。提亚的前半生都深陷贫穷，他最知道如何保护脆弱的自尊。  
古·拉哈自鸣得意。光点了点头，叫他把猫脑袋移开，不要挡视线。两人这姿势很暧昧，仿佛一对情侣，依偎在一起。硌到石子，一阵摇晃，古·拉哈原本牵着光衣角的手立马紧紧环住他腰。这一抱，就不松开了。  
“古·拉哈……”光很少直呼他的名字，让古·拉哈机警起来。他抬头看光，光直视前方，光接着说：“我不想继续做——”  
“唷————！”  
一辆敞篷车从后方超车而来，在两人身边减速，几个光的同学在车里吆五喝六，挥舞着酒瓶和上衣。  
“甜蜜着呢，光哥！”  
“嘿呦，我从后面看还以为是什么神秘女友呢，结果是古·拉哈啊？”  
“新车！？配置不错啊！”  
古·拉哈感觉尾巴和腰被长臂一拽，直接被从光身边拉下，坠进车里。一伙青年劫走古·拉哈，立马一脚油门蹬了出去。光与古·拉哈皆是一惊，双方眼神生死离别，渐行渐远。  
古·拉哈大叫：“光哥！”  
“古·拉哈！”  
“小女友我先抢走了，海滩见！”  
古·拉哈趴在后座眼巴巴地看光被落在500米外猛骑，等到目的地，光累得气喘如牛，把车停靠在路边支着膝盖喘息。  
“听说你今天在场上把他们都训了。”  
“这、这是报复……”  
“光哥刚刚要说什么，说了一半，就被打断了。”  
光看着古·拉哈充满期待地目光，转念一想，暂时按下不表：“没什么，别在意。”  
其他人都脱得精光跳进水里了，只有古·拉哈还在路边等。光已体力耗尽，无力戏水，干脆在沙滩上找了一个软窝，靠在古·拉哈身边，渐渐困着了。夏季一晃即逝，放入一场美梦，飞机降落，也该醒了。  
两人回复曾经的日常。光白天学习训练，偶尔到外地参加联赛，晚上到便利店打工。而古·拉哈辞去了歌手的工作，主要靠直播赚钱。那阵说不清道不明的热情，随着夏季的离去，也慢慢消退了。光与他，在白天渐渐衍生出了一种默契而沉默的陪伴关系。平日里约打球，虽然总是古·拉哈被按在地上摩擦。周末拉他进大学图书馆，偶尔去动物园、商场约会，而夜晚却开始愈演愈烈。  
他的身体、性爱、情感都在一步步被明码标价。  
一根低温蜡烛，是一顿午餐。  
颜射、吞精到限制高潮、失禁，是一部新款手机。  
在强制干性高潮中向陌生人混乱告白，是寄回老家的汇票。  
而他爱上了这一切的施暴者，在被疼痛和快感摧残时，一直痴迷而忠心地看着他。光同时也是这种边缘生活的受害者，像古·拉哈一样，被匿名者肖想着肉体。他们曾一度开放接收礼物，可穿过的内裤、发黄的精液等奇奇怪怪的液体也参杂在其中。古·拉哈甚至怀疑他吃过的手工小饼干里是不是也加入了什么不可名状的原料。  
一方面被对金钱的贪欲驱使着，一方面又对人气和关注度欲罢不能。他们没有使用任何推广手段，仅凭尺度爆炸、便宜公道、高频开播，满满爬到了网站前五十。  
古·拉哈被炮机不断打桩操干着，后穴变成了无法合拢的肉洞。不仅是爬满汗水的屁股，连大腿根的脂肪都被不断插入的假阴茎打击地颤抖。而光被塞入尿道栓，阴茎根部被牢牢锁死，乳头不断被铁夹电击。  
十三名，十二名，十一名。  
叫得越是露骨淫荡，排名就越靠前。挺腰越是心狠手辣，涌入直播间的下流淫者就越多。  
两人并非被道具强奸，而是被金钱强奸。不知要将灵魂撕碎成多少片，才能从贫穷的下等人井底逃出生天。要更好的住房，要新的电脑，要医疗保险，要学费，要新鲜的食材。  
钱，钱，钱！  
古·拉哈在直播结束的时候，已经被干得涕泗横流。光用纸巾将他清理干净，又安慰一番。古·拉哈像个打完针之后委屈的孩子，无助地靠在光怀里。  
“结束了？”  
“嗯，结束了。”  
他已经感觉不出屁股里是否还插着玩具，两腿绵软，胯下一片湿。光把他抱在怀里，慢慢地套上衬衫和毛衣。  
“我不舒服，想回家了，光哥……”  
他浑身滚痒，感觉光抱着他，内心就充满安全。  
“别睡，在这睡着就着凉了。”  
“我想回家，带我回家……”  
古·拉哈已经扛不住了，沉沉地闭上眼睛。


	14. Chapter 14

古·拉哈住在偏远的城市边陲，幸好处在地铁沿线，两人晃悠了一个多小时，近乎横跨整个城市，终于回到家。古·拉哈发起高烧，浑身无力，被光驾在肩上，自己磨磨蹭蹭地掏出钥匙开门。  
公寓是两居室套间，他和一个上班族合租。此时已过午夜，光蹑手蹑脚地进门，一脚踢在玄关的什么坚硬物体上，小脚趾剧痛，却憋着腮帮子不敢出声。古·拉哈的夜视能力派上用场，草草脱了衣服，回到自己的房间，拉开被子钻了进去。  
光把卧室的灯打开，古·拉哈被光线刺到，不爽地哼了一声，把头夹在双层枕头之间。  
“先忍一忍，我给你找点药吃上。”  
“关灯，关灯……”  
“你把药放在哪了？”  
一只手从被子里伸了出来，大概指了个方向。光寻线索找去。古·拉哈的房间简洁又狭窄，也许还挺适合猫魅族的身材。床垫直接放在地上，被炉，小显示屏，除此之外地面上空荡荡，玻璃柜子里挂着几把心爱的吉他，角落里摆满唱片CD。光打开柜子，一股猫味儿扑面而来，里面是全季衣服，看来是找错了。再往旁边一扇门，里面竟是些细软。磨指甲棒、润肤霜、小饰品，光翻了半天，才找到药盒。  
“过来，把药吃了。”  
“呜……呜……”  
药片被水送了下去，古·拉哈用手背擦了擦嘴，又缩回床上。空调开得很足，估计遥控在另一间卧室，古·拉哈瑟瑟发抖，光看着心疼，拉开被子也躺进去，从后面抱住他。古·拉哈只觉得一个身体靠了过来，温暖又可靠，便下意识地贴了上去。光被他一折腾，倒是毫无困意了，半支起身子刷小蓝鸟。他又打开古·拉哈的主页，看那个穿兜帽衫的男孩抱着吉他唱歌。这是另一个古·拉哈，孤独、安静、美好。  
古·拉哈过于勤奋地向光证明着自己有多服从、忠诚，却从没给他展现过这一面。光吻了吻古·拉哈的脸颊，正在睡梦中的人觉得烦了，低吼着将他赶走。我的古·拉哈，你倒哪里去了？  
为什么不再单纯，不再歌唱，不再无忧无虑了？你用这些抵换了什么？  
光一动不动地陪了他一会儿，想到病号醒来十有八九要饿，便悄悄地下了床。古·拉哈的卧室里有速热小锅，光像一只搬运仓鼠，一次一次把米、胡萝卜、洋葱从冰箱里偷运出来。  
古·拉哈发了一场暴汗，想要踢被子，才凉快了一下就感觉被什么人按了回去。他看到黑暗之中有人在悉悉索索，以为是进了贼，干着嗓子“啊、啊……”地求救着。不知是梦，还是现实，再度昏睡过去。再醒来的时候，天蒙蒙亮了，六点出头。  
他是侧躺的，睁开眼第一个看到的，是光蹲在被炉边上，守着一口沸腾冒泡的小锅。好居家，好温馨，好英俊。  
那个锅不是这么用的，这么烧会烧坏的！  
守财奴古·拉哈，首先想到的竟然是这个。他看到身上压了两床被子，身上的汗湿了又干，慢吞吞地爬到被炉边，一碗不可名状的粘稠物送到他面前。  
“这是粥，还是咖喱？”  
“咖喱粥。”  
古·拉哈内心是拒绝的，但闻上去还不错，加上之前体力耗尽，勉为其难吃了起来。光自知口味可能不好，所以也只准备了一碗，看到古·拉哈没出言嫌弃，内心倍受鼓舞。  
“古·拉哈，等你吃完，我有事要和你说。”  
“什么事？”古·拉哈机警地抬起头，盯着光。光一夜没睡，有点黑眼圈，青胡茬冒了出来，有一种倦怠的性感：“为什么不现在就说？”  
光叹息了一声，目光与古·拉哈错开，落在那碗诡异的粥上，平静地道：“我不想再继续做直播了。”  
古·拉哈当头一棒，还没反应过来，又听光说：“也不想继续把你当小弟了。”  
“为什么？”  
“原因很多，很难解释。”  
古·拉哈还想说点什么，可头脑发热，一时之间什么也说不出来。沉默地接受了这个事实。他把勺子在碗里画圈搅了搅，乳白的蒸汽渐渐飘出，熏着他的眼睛。古·拉哈紧闭着嘴，眼睛湿润起来。光等待他消化，他调整了许久情绪，以至于声音听起来不至于充满哭腔，说：“光哥……”  
他意识到自己该改口了：“光、光君……照顾我是不是很麻烦你……”  
晶莹的眼泪滴入屎黄色的米汤里。  
“是有点。”光摸了摸他的头：“不过我想一直照顾你，古·拉哈。”  
古·拉哈绷不住了，发出一声鼻涕音满满的抽泣。  
“别哭了，别哭。”  
光把他抱进自己怀里，安慰着。  
“我不想……&*%¥#@……知道……光哥……我、努力……%¥#@*&……对不起……想继续……呜呜呜……做你弟弟&*%¥%……”古·拉哈哭着叽里咕噜地说了一堆，光没太听懂，但是大概心领神会了。  
“不许玩兄弟游戏了，古·拉哈，成人的世界哪一直扮家家？”光的眼睛也湿润起来，他吻着古·拉哈咸咸的嘴唇。古·拉哈害怕光会立马离去，紧紧地抱住他。  
“不，不……我是……认真的。”  
“你又在演了，为什么从来不说你喜欢我？”  
“呜我……自卑吧……”  
“我不想再把你让给别人了。做我的恋人吧，古·拉哈。”


	15. Chapter 15

谈恋爱，谈恋爱可真好啊。  
谈恋爱就像吃螺蛳粉，猛吸的人毫不自知，旁人闻着一股令人作呕的酸臭味。  
古·拉哈倒舔男神终于成功，内心受宠若惊，惊慌失措，措手不及，急不可待，一碗带着辛辣味的粥入肚，浑身暖洋洋，清道夫一般吸在光背上，尾巴有力地抽打着桌子。古·拉哈的室友醒来，看到起居室里居然有两个男人，吓得倒退一步。  
“谁！？”  
“嘿嘿，我男朋友。”  
那人赶紧把眼睛揉了揉。提亚能找到外族对象，可真是太阳打西边出来了。光正在洗碗，扬起湿淋淋的手，跟室友打了招呼，就带着古·拉哈回屋了。  
古·拉哈又吞了几片药，重新躺会床上。光已有了困意，跟着爬进被窝，在古·拉哈身后，胸膛贴着脊背，膝盖顶着腿窝，一缝不漏地贴在一起。光开始了一番拷问，无非就是房租多少钱，室友什么来头，怎么认识的。  
“不做直播了怎么赚钱呢？”  
古·拉哈半天没听到回答，轻轻转头向后撇去，光已经睡着了。古·拉哈不敢惊动光，原位小心翼翼地转了个圈，和光面对面。窃喜，狂喜，总之就是控制不住嘴角上扬，恨不得摸到手机偷偷发一条朋友圈。  
他靠近光，放肆地嗅了嗅。光刚刚借他的浴室洗了澡，浑身都是一股同样的沐浴露味。古·拉哈伸手摸光的嘴唇，轻轻地吻上去，探出舌尖舔了舔。他俩已经有过非常疯狂的性爱，但这样充满爱慕与私心的小动作，是古·拉哈一直没有勇气做的。  
他观察了一会儿，见光没有要醒来的趋势，更放肆地朝下摸去。光穿的是他的睡衣，七分裤配露脐装，轻易地就找到下摆把手钻进去，揉捏着松软弹性的胸肌。古·拉哈简直产生了一种亵渎睡美人的快感，得意地哼哼着，轻轻揪了一下光的乳头。  
光的眼睛裂开一道缝隙，不耐烦地怒视古·拉哈。  
“错了，错了光哥！”  
光将他两只手一剪，朝腿间送，两腿牢牢夹住。古·拉哈脸抵在光胸上，动弹不得。光这一睡，再醒来时已经是下午。古·拉哈半梦半醒，感觉光压到他身上，拉扯起睡衣。  
两人在一床白色棉被的遮盖下做着成人羞耻的事。被玩了半宿的小穴很软，轻易地就操了进去。古·拉哈激动地直掉眼泪，紧紧夹着光不断挺动的腰。  
两人做到第二次，已浑身大汗。蹬掉被子，赤裸地在午后的阳光下缠绵。室友早就上班去了，古·拉哈坦诚地直呼愉悦。  
他做梦也没想过能和光在这样温馨狭窄的小卧室里大汗淋漓地做爱。他不需要高档装潢，也不需要奢侈生活，也不在意他人的目光。有情饮水饱。  
光温柔地操着他，不断问他舒不舒服，古·拉哈这会儿又身不由己了，刚刚猥亵男神的勇气都变成了撒娇般地求饶。  
高潮之后，光压在他身上，那得到满足的狭窄处还在不断地吮吸未退出的器官。两人睫毛互相搔着脸颊，都笑起来，一看表，又快到罗X上班的时候。  
“早安，古·拉哈·提亚。”


End file.
